1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-63-288693) discloses a robot that transmits and receives signals using an optical transceiver (photon-to-current conversion unit, current-to-photon conversion unit) that can switch between an electrical signal and a light signal.
However, the optical transceiver requires a power source and, for example, when a power source line for optical transceiver is mounted, upsizing of the robot is caused. That is, in the robot of Patent Document 1, downsizing is difficult.